Blue Eyes Now Cold
by lilval06
Summary: Seth Plummer promised Lillian that one day he would see her again. There is only one problem, Seth doesn't remeber who Lillian is. A mysterious attacker at the house just might be able to answer his questions, but at the cost of his life.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fan fiction. The author is not making money off of it. The Pacifier, all its characters, etc, belong to Disney.

**Blue Eyes Gone Cold**

**Chapter 1: **

"_Seth, can I talk to you?" "Yeah Mom, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_It's about the bodyguard. I know how you feel about strangers and I know that you are worried, but you have to trust me on this one. You know that I would never intentionally put you in any danger. This is what is best for you and your brothers and sisters. I promise you that everything will okay. Can you trust me?" "Yes." "Are you sure your okay with the new bodyguard?" "Yes."_

Seth let the conversation flow through his mind. He had answered yes to his mom that day, but the truth was, he didn't trust her and was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of a stranger living in their house without their mother being present. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe what Seth was feeling, he was terrified. What if the bodyguard turned out to be just like Graft, the Monster that still haunted his dreams? Seth felt the panic begin to rise within him and his breathing became labored. He knew that he was in the beginning stages of a panic attack, but he was powerless to stop it. He could not control the anxiety that was spreading like wildfire through his body.

Julie Plummer was worried about her oldest son. The teenager had said he was all right, but she knew that he was lying. Vigilantly, she had watched Seth everyday for any sign that he was about to have another panic attack. When they had first adopted Seth, the attacks had nearly debilitated the young child. It was why Seth had come to trust her. She had soothed and calmed him, told him that everything was going to be okay, that no one would ever hurt him in her household. Seth had unquestioningly believed her then and eventually the attacks had stopped, but he didn't trust her now and that worried her. It worried her so much, that for the millionth time that day, she again found herself walking to Seth's bedroom to prove to herself that her child was okay.

As Julie opened the door to her son's room she was shocked but not surprised at what she found. Her eldest son was sitting on the floor of his room, his back resting on the wall. His skin was pale and the labored breathing signaled that he was beginning to hyperventilate. She just hoped that this attack was not as terrifying as those that occurred years ago.

As Julie had done so many times before she sat down next to her child and gathered him in her arms to shield him from the demons that tormented him. She wished she could just erase Seth's past to stop the tears that were blossoming on her blouse because all could she do now was rub soothing circles on his back and talk to him to calm the storm brewing behind his blue eyes.

"Seth, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know that this is hard for you. I wish that I could just stay here with you guys so that we could move along with our lives, but this is something that I have to do. This is something that is important to more than just me. You know that I love you. I would never let anyone hurt you. That is why I am getting you guys a bodyguard. He will protect you from people like Graft. I will only be a phone call away if you need me." As Julie said this she felt Seth gradually begin to relax in her arms and his sobs resided. The demons and the fears were once again pushed down to his box and the lock was sealed. She lifted his chin so that his eyes were looking at her. "Are you going to be alright Seth? I will call off the trip if you want me to."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Is there something else you want to talk about sweetheart?" Seth didn't reply to this, but he returned his gaze to the floor. There was something else bothering him, something that he should have mentioned to his mother, but neglected to because he didn't want to be the cause of any more stress or problems in her life.

"Seth, what is it. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I had the dream again."

"Oh."

"Well you see, there is this new girl at school and she reminds me so much of Lillian that it is kind of scary and the dreams just happened to start up again, a couple of weeks ago."

"How do you know that this girl reminds you of Lillian? You barely remember her. You don't even know who Lillian is or how you know her."

"But I know that I knew Lillian. I know that she was important to me, that she is connected to my past and because of that she is still important to me. I once promised her that I would meet her again. I always keep my promises."

"Honey…"

"Mom, please let's not argue about this today. The bodyguard is supposed to come soon and you will be leaving, I don't want you to leave on a sour note. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Ahhhh!" Surprised at the sudden intrusion in their conversation, Julie and Seth both jumped.

"That sounds like Lulu. I bet you the bodyguard is here."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

"_So, Lt. Shane Wolfe, that is the grand tour of our house. Before I let you go do what ever it is that you have to do, there are a few things that you need to now about this family, about Seth in particular. He has a hard time trusting people and will most likely be very hostile towards you, but that is just an act to hide the fact that he is terrified by you. You see, we adopted Seth about six years ago from a very abusive family. He had a very hard life growing up and was living with his mother's boyfriend a man named William Graft, a man that his mother had only known for a few short weeks before she died. Seth is terrified of people that he doesn't know, so don't be alarmed if he has nightmares, he tends to walk around the house after a nightmare or goes to the kitchens to get a snack. Don't be alarmed if you here someone walking around in the house in the middle of the night. Seth is also prone to panic attacks. Do you know the signs of a panic attack?" A nod from the Lt. prompted Julie to continue, "If this happens just tell Zoe. She knows how to handle it. Helga can take care of Tyler and Peter. Other than that I think that you will be fine while I am away. Do you have any questions?"_

"_No ma'am." _

That was two days ago and Lt. Shane Wolfe now realized that he was in way over his head. He didn't know had to handle children, he had never been on a mission like this before, and now because of 'his mission,' he was standing in the Plummer's living room covered in sewage, glaring at the monsters that Julie called children. His gazed settled on each child and from each child he got an unwavering glare staring right back at him, he even swore that the baby was glaring at him, but Red 2 was not. The boy almost seemed to cower whenever Shane looked at him as though he thought that the lieutenant might just reach over and hit him. At the moment, the boy looked petrified by the fact that Shane was ticked off and the principal was leaving. Zoe seemed to notice this for she grabbed a hold of Seth's hand and smiled reassuringly at him. Shane, not wanting to traumatize the child, decided to simply to take a shower and deal with the children later when he didn't smell worse than a trashcan full of dirty diapers. Too bad that time would never come for after his shower, there would be mother den duties, shopping, and then cleaning up after a party.

Little did Shane know, but a pair of blue eyes was watching him as he left. Blue eyes now cold.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"Zoe, are you crazy! A Party! How could you throw a party! Shane is going to be so ticked off when he comes home," Seth yelled at his sister as a few people from the party turned their heads to stare at the quarreling siblings. He had taken advantage of the time that Shane was gone to go and meet Sammy and had come home only to find tons of people milling around the house. Shane was not going to be happy about this, especially after the little joke they played on him earlier.

"Chill out Seth. I didn't invite all these people, my boyfriend did; besides you left the house to meet your little girlfriend, what's her name again?"

"Her name is Sammy, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah that one. Nothing bad is going to happen so just relax. Why don't you invite your girlfriend over?"

"She's already here."

"Ohh."

"Bite me."

Sammy chose this moment to walk over to Seth and enter into the conversation,

"I didn't know there was going to be a party at your house."

"Neither did I." Seth answered with a scowl towards his sister.

"What's with all the security devices around your house?"

"The bodyguard and my mother are paranoid. Sammy, why don't we go to my room and talk?"

"Alright."

Seth was looking at Sammy as they entered his. She looked so much like _her_. "You know Sammy, you look so much like this girl I used to know. In fact you look so much like her, it's kind of creepy."

"What was her name?"

"Lillian, I don't really remember who she was or how I knew her, but I know that I cared for her, but all I have left of her is a few memories."

"What do you remember about her?" Sammy asked extremely intrigued and almost excited about the conversation.

"Not much. All I remember is that she was extremely important to me and that I loved her. I remember that I promised her that one day I would see her again. I remember that she had long brown hair and blue eyes, the most sparkling blue eyes full of energy and light that could brighten up any cloudy day, her smile could make me happy when times got rough. Lillian could always make me laugh and smile even when there was nothing to laugh or smile about and there was always a bright side to any situation for her. I miss her so much and I don't even know why. I dream about her almost every night and though she is just a memory to me, someone I barely know, I know deep down, that I will see her again, just like I promised all those years ago."

Seth looked up at Sammy, embarrassed by his ramblings, but as he looked into her eyes he noticed that her purple eyes were storming with emotion, they were full of sorrow and pain and Seth swore he saw a flicker of guilt flash through them. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them go. The pain in her dark purple eyes was so deep that Seth felt the happiness suck out of him just looking at her.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"It's just that your story reminds me of my brother. I lost my brother along time ago and he had promised me that we would see each other again, even if it was in Heaven or Hell. I didn't believe him. I knew that the day we were separated I would never be happy again and that was the day I stopped caring about other people. The world was cruel enough to take away the only thing in the entire world that I cared about and I was devastated. I vowed that I would never feel that way again. That was the day that my eyes became cold."

"But they're not cold anymore Sammy. You don't have to be sad anymore, I'm sure your brother would want you to be happy again. Like Lillian used to tell me, there is always a patch of sunshine even when the whole world is covered in thick black clouds. You just have to find your patch of Sunshine."

"The Sun has no rays to spare for me."

"Sammy…" Seth was about to continue disagreeing with Sammy, but voices outside his door interrupted him.

"The party was my idea and my fault. You don't have to get Seth or anything. He didn't know that there was going to be a party, he had nothing to do with any of this," he heard Zoe say.

"Why are you protecting your brother like this? You seem to be almost overprotective of him because I wasn't even implying that this was his fault or that he was in trouble," Shane replied.

"Sammy, you better leave before we get in trouble."

"Alright, but I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

"If I can make it, I will be there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Seth saw Sammy crawl out of his window, and even though he hadn't known Sammy that long, this was not the first time that she had ever snuck out of his window.As she left, Seth returned his attention to the conversation outside his door.

"If I'm overprotective of him it is because of you. You scare him."

"And why do I scare him?"

"Because you remind him of Graft! My mother told you that he was abused, right?"

"Right."

"Well Graft was the monster that tortured him. He spent years with that man and was traumatized. When he first came to live with us he only spoke if he was talked to, he barely ate, and he barely slept. He thought that everyone was just like Graft. He would sleep on the floor instead of the bed because he thought that was the way things were supposed to be. He flinched if someone made a sudden movement towards him and he was so quiet that it was like he wasn't even there. He once accidentally broke lamp when he tripped and he thought that Dad was going to be so ticked off. He actually thought that my father would end up hospitalizing him like Graft used to and this scared him so bad that he actually did visit the hospital that night because he passed out while having a panic attack. I was the one that found him in his closet that night freaking out because he was so scared. Seth was like a walking corpse then and I don't want to have to see him go through anything like that again, so yeah, I am overprotective of him and I have good reasons to be!"

"Okay, I won't say anything to him now and I won't make him clean the house with the rest of you and your friends, but…"

"But what?"

"It is dinner time and I am told that your brother is a good cook. I think that he should cook us dinner because I have to inspect the cleaning skills of you and your friends. Is that acceptable?"

"I guess."

"Good, now get cleaning."

"You are such a jerk."

The party guests had departed, the house was clean, and dinner was done, done in complete silence, but never-the-less done, and now Shane had one very angry teenager who decided it was time to lodge her complaints. Zoe never got to finish her complaints that night, though.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Zoe would never finish complaining to Shane for at that moment two ninjas decided to make their presence known.

"Give us the ghost."

Shane ushered the children into the closest room and told them to lock the door. He could handle two ninjas, but he didn't want the children to get hurt in the fight that was sure to follow.

"I can't believe it. Mom was right to worry about us," Lulu said.

"The ghost must be really important," Zoe replied. "What do you think is going on out there?" At this, all three children turned their attention to the noises happening outside the door. A fight was definitely taking place for they could hear loud crashes, but who was winning, the children did not know. After what seemed like ages, they finally heard Shane knock on the door. That was a good sign for that meant the ninjas were gone.

"Are you guys all right?" Shane saw three heads nod at his question and since Peter an Tyler weren't crying he guessed that they were alright as well, but not all of the ninjas had left the house, there was still one left. One that Shane had not noticed before and as they were watching the DVD labeled Ghost, the ninja revealed herself to the family.

She looked to be about Seth's age with long brown hair. She was not dressed like the other ninjas for she had on black pants that had flames running up on both sides and a long sleeve black shirt with flames that ran up the sleeves, she had a mask like Zorro that tied in the back of her head and black gloves with the finger tips cut off. The girl had ice blue eyes, cold ice blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of the room. Seth was mesmerized by her eyes; he had seen those eyes before, he was sure of it.

"I know you. I know those eyes. Lillian."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that it is not a love story. It'll make more sense when the story is finished. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

"I know you. I know those eyes. Lillian."

The attacker looked up at Seth when he said the name Lillian. She looked right into Seth's eyes and for a moment Seth could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes giving the teenager all the confirmation that he needed to prove that this was Lillian. His eyes began to fill up with tears; he had finally found her. As he continued to stare at her,though, he noticed that her blue eyes had suddenly turned cold and icy. Seth could hear Shane yelling at him to follow Zoe upstairs and lock the door, but Shane seemed so far away. He saw Lillian pull a knife out of her pocket and he saw her throw it, but he didn't believe it. Had Seth stood still, like Lillian predicted he would, the knife would have missed him, but Seth moved at the last second, right into the path of knife. White hot, agonizing pain spread from his shoulder down his side and arm. His eyes filled with pain as he continued to stare at Lillian. Lillian began to walk forward slowly and menacingly; her blue eyes, now cold and dark, were piercing right through Seth who still held her gaze. She was ready to attack anyone that got in her way, even if that person was Seth. Zoe, noticing that Seth was distracted, took the opportunity to grab him and pull him upstairs away from the mysterious attacker, right as Lillian threw the first punch at Shane. Seth saw Lillian do a back flip over the top of the couch and then Zoe pulled him into the room and locked the door, cutting off his sight of Lillian and his mind to the present world.

Upon locking the door, Zoe made Seth sit downwhile she quickly applied pressure to the wound. She felt Seth flinch at the contact, but the pain did not register in his eyes. His eyes had a distant look to them and his mind was far away from the present situation. Zoe knew from past experiences that what ever Seth was dwelling on, it couldn't be good. She tried to reach him and pull him back to the present and away from his personal Hell. Zoe touched the side of Seth's face and looked straight into his blue eyes and called out his name, after a few seconds, recognition dawned on his face and he began to cry. All Zoe could do was cradle him in her arms still his sobs resided and pray that Shane was winning the fight downstairs.

Meanwhile, downstairs Shane wasn't sure who was winning the fight. For a teenager, his opponent was good and she knew what she was doing. Currently, neither one of them had the upper hand, until she finally made a mistake and Shane was able to pin her to the wall, but the girl was not going to let herself be defeated. With all the strength that she possessed, the teenager kneed Shane hard in the groin. Instinctively, Shane let go of the girl and she sidled past Shane and threw herself out the window. She would return another day when she knew she could win.

Shane, remembering that Red 2 had been injured, ran up the stairs, sincerely worried about the well being of the child.

Shane knocked on the door and Lulu let him in. Seth was sitting on the floor; blood was blossoming across his blue shirt despite the fact that Zoe was applying pressure to the wound. The boy did not look so hot either.

Seth looked up at Shane as the bodyguard approached him. His vision was starting to dim around the edges. He didn't think that he would be able to hold on any longer to consciousness. He heard Shane yell at Zoe to call an ambulance and he felt the pressure lift from his shoulder, but then he felt the pain return twofold when Shane took Zoe's place. The pain became too much for Seth to handle and he felt what little control he had over his consciousness slip as he surrendered to the darkness that beckoned him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

_It was dark and cold that night. There were rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning. It was beginning to rain. Seth felt himself shiver as the first rain drop touched his skin. He looked over at Lillian, she was shivering tooand tears were running down her cheeks. Seth was crying as well. He couldn't understand why the world was doing this to him. Did the world hate him so much that they were punishing him? Dread began to fill his heart as the saw a black car approach them. "You better say goodbye now," A cruel voice said behind him, "because this is the last time you're ever going to see each other." And he laughed; Seth felt his ski crawl as Graft laughed at their sorrow. Lillian didn't say anything, but she gave me one last hug as the black car stopped not two feet from where we were standing. A monstrous man with beady black eyes stepped out of the car with his minions. His minions grabbed a hold of Lillian and dragged her to the car. "We will see each other again Lillian, I promise." Seth looked into her blue eyes then, as they were carrying her away, there was no sparkle and there was not even a flicker of happiness within the depths of those eyes. She didn't believe his promise. She whispered "I love you," and then the car door slammed shut and the black car drove away while Seth watched Lillian disappear from his life. "I will see you again, Lillian. I promise," Seth vowed to himself. "I don't think so," Graft whispered into his ear. Seth shivered and Graft pushed him against his car and then he…_

"NO!"

Seth threw himself out of the dream not wanting to remember what happened next. Still in the throes of the dream Seth saw a hand reach towards his face. Expecting the worst, he violently flinched away from the hand and rolled off of the bed and on to the floor. Bad mistake. Seth felt the pain flare up in his shoulder and his vision began to swim.

Zoe cautiously approached Seth not wanting to terrify her brother any further.

"Seth, it's me Zoe. We are in the hospital. You're safe here." Seth looked up at his sister, ashamed that he had acted that way, but every time he had that dream, it felt so real.

"I know that Zoe. It was just, I had the dream again and I freaked out for a second. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Let's just get you back on the bed before Shane comes back and he starts to freak out because you're on the floor."

"So how did I end up here?"

"Well, after you passed out, I called an ambulance. Shane drove to the hospital and I rode in the ambulance with you.Everybody isdown at the cafeteria now because we noticed that you were waking up and I wanted to talk to you, alone."

"About what?"

Zoe hesitated at this. She didn't know how to bring the subject up to her brother and she didn't know how he would react to it.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lillian. Seth, you can't be sure that it was really Lillian. It could have been anyone. You didn't even see her face. Are you going to base your decision solely what you saw in her eyes."

"Yes."

"Seth…"

"Zoe, you don't understand. That _was_ Lillian. When you loose someone that is extremely important to you, you don't forget things about them. I know those eyes and they were Lillian's eyes. You didn't see the look she gave me when I said her name out loud. Zoe, I don't expect you to understand this, but I know that it was Lillian that I saw and nothing that you say will change my mind."

"If that was really Lillian, why did she throw a knife at you?"

"I don't know. I don't think that she meant for it to hit me."

"Seth…"

"Zoe, I appreciate your concern, but you might as well drop it, because you're not going to change anything."

"Alright, but when Mom gets back you are going to talk to her about this."

"Fine."

"I'm going to go find Shane; he wanted to talk to you. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Mom know about all of this?"

"Yeah, she knows," and with this statement Zoe left the room.

As Zoe left the hospital room, she didn't notice the stranger that was lingering by the door of Seth's room. It would be a mistake that Zoe would come to regret.

Seth heard footsteps approach him, figuring that it was Shane, Seth didn't look up.

"Hello Seth, glad to see that you are awake." That wasn't Shane's voice, it was…

"O my God. You can't be here. You should be in prison. You can't be here. I must be dreaming." Seth pinched himself and realized that this was no dream. He was in a hospital room, alone, staring at the face of Graft.

Graft pulled out a knife and roughly pulled Seth to his feet, Seth felt the color in his face drain and his breathing became labored. This couldn't be happening, but it was. All he could do was push the panic button on his bracelet and pray that Shane would get there in time to help him, but Graft noticed that he had pushed the button.

"You little brat." A vicious blow to his check sent Seth sprawling to the floor. At that moment Shane made his entrance into the room, but Graft was behind Seth with his arm pinning Seth to his chest and a knife at the boy's throat.

"Let the boy go."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Shane made a move towards Graft, but the man pushed the knife into Seth's flesh, cutting the skin on his neck, and forcing Shane back. Graft began walking backwards toward the window. Upon reaching the window he opened it and looked down from the two story window, he smiled when his eyes reached the van parked directly under the window.

Shane was torn. Red 2 was clearly terrified, but if he attacked now, he risked the chance that Seth could be hurt, or worse killed. But if he didn't attack the man, then Seth would be forced to go with that maniac. For the first time in any mission that the lieutenant had ever had, he didn't know what to do. The decision was soon made for him though.

"I will send you a video tape of my demands, but until then Adieu." Graft jumped out of the window and landed in the van. Shane ran to the window, but all that he could do was watch as the van sped away with Seth in it. He had, once again, failed to protect the Plummer family.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Terror, pure terror. That was the only thing that Seth was thinking about right now. 'Terrified' did not even begin to describe what he was feeling, though. Seth didn't feel the pain radiating from his shoulder and he didn't feel the cold seeping through his clothes from the floor, all he felt was terror. He was locked in a room with his hands tied behind his back and his eyes blindfolded, left at the complete mercy of Graft, the same man that had terrorized him when he was younger. Seth was so terrified that he had to remind himself to breathe. He had no idea what Graft wanted him for, but he knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Seth's terror began to heighten when he heard keys rattling at the door. _He _was coming.

"Seth, are you happy to see me again?" Graft asked.

Seth visibly cringed at the sound of_ his_ voice, but kept silent. He heard footsteps approach and prepared himself for the worst, but Graft simply pulled off his blindfold. He looked away from Graft, not wanting to see have to see the Monster's face. It would be better that way.

"We're going to make a little film here and you're going to be the star. Doesn't that sound like fun, Seth?" Graft began to set up the equipment necessary to make his video while the apprehension in Seth began to grow.

"And guess who is going to see you're film debut first?" Silence. "Well, come on guess."

Graft once again received silence from Seth. "Fine, I'll tell you. Lieutenant Shane Wolfe will be the first one. I'm going to have my assistant send the tape to him as soon as we are finished so that Shane can share in the fun we are going to have. Well Seth, now answer me truthfully, how do I look?"

"Psychotic."

"Ahh, just what I was going for." Graft turned on the tape and for the second time that day, he roughly pulled Seth to his feet.

"Lieutenant Shane Wolfe. I am Wilhelm Graft, you may have heard of me. I'm pretty famous you know. Anyways, I seem to have something that you want. And I'll tell you what; I'm willing to give him back to you in exchange for something else, the Ghost. I will give you two days to find the Ghost. At the second day at midnight, you will meet me on the docks, alone and with the Ghost. If I have any indication that you did not follow my orders exactly or if you do not bring the Ghost, I will kill the boy. Just to accentuate my point…

Seth knew what was coming next but he was powerless to stop Graft. If he could live through it once, he could live through it again. Seth braced himself for what he knew was coming and sure enough he felt the first blow land on his already bruised cheek. He fell backwards and curled up into a ball in a desperate attempt to protect his body. Graft began to kick Seth. Seth felt a few of the kicks land on his ribs and back and managed not to scream out in pain until he felt one of his ribs snap. He withered in pain as Graft managed to kick the same spot again and Seth's vision began to swim, but no matter how hard he tried, his could not make his mind succumb to the darkness. He heard Graft take off his belt and he prepared himself for the first blow. It landed on his back. Finally after what seemed like ages, Graft got bored with him. He turned off the tape and left the room, once again leaving Seth all alone in the dark and in complete agony. Seth finally let the tears that he had been holding back, fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile at the Plummer household:

Julie Plummer took the news, that her oldest son had been kidnapped, better than Shane expected, but that did not change the fact that he had failed to protect the child. He was just starting to like the children, and then this had to happen. The entire situation was all his fault. He was supposed to protect the children, not let them get kidnapped by an evil madman. Zoe was blaming herself as well for what happened, but she couldn't have known. Shane was about to continue beating himself up, but then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Lulu yelled.

"Lulu, wait. Let me do it. We don't know who it is." Shane said as he ushered Lulu back. Sure enough, when Shane answered the door, it was the same mysterious attacker from the previous night, dressed in the same outfit with the flames. He was about to attack her when she held up a tape. As Shane took the tape she turned around and fled before he could do anything.

Cold. Now he felt cold and terrifed and the pain was intensifying.What felt like hours later, but was really only half-an-hour, someone else entered the room and walked towards Seth. Seth figuring it was Graft did not open his eyes but cringed as the person stopped beside him.

The visitor stooped down so that they were eye level with Seth and looked at his bruised face and disheveled appearance and said,

"What have I done?" Seth looked up at the sound of the voice; it wasn't Graft, but…

"Sammy?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

"Sammy?"

Tears began to well up in Sammy's eyes.

"Sammy, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Sammy began to cry to at this.

"It's not Sammy, Seth. My real name is, well it's…"

"What is it Sammy?"

"Look at my eyes Seth. What do you see?"

Seth stared at her eyes. They weren't the purple that they normally were; they were cold, ice, blue eyes. Realization suddenly dawned on Seth.

"Lillian."

* * *

Lieutenant Shane Wolfe had never before been so worried in his entire life. He had watched the tape that the girl had delivered to him. Shane had never seen a crueler person in his entire life. What that man did to Seth was inhumane. The boy did not deserve that. Shane just wished that he would be able to locate the boy or the Ghost before it was too late, before anything worse happened to the boy. He prayed that Seth would return home to his family, alive. Zoe and Lulu were out of their minds with worry. Shane did not know how much more stress and pain this family could endure.

* * *

Seth was speechless as he discovered that his newest friend was actually Lillian. He had dreamed of the day that he would meet Lillian for so long. He had also dreamed of questions he would like to ask her, but now that he came face to face with Lillian at last, he was speechless. He did not know what to say, but he had to say something for the look on Lillian's face told him that she was getting nervous from his silence.

"So, you're Lillian. I mean, are you actually the Lillian that I once knew?"

"Yes. I never meant for you to find out, but I guess that some things change."

"Wow," was all Seth could say in response and again silence fell between the two.

"So, if you are really Lillian, tell me how we know each other."

"Seth, you told me that you didn't know who Lillian was or how you know her,how willit prove anything if I told you the answer?"

"Because I have a feeling that you know the answer and for so many years now, I have been dying to know, so cough it up, sister." Seth was trying to be funny and was trying to break the ice, but Lillian's eyes did not sparkle with laughter, but with sorrow.

"Seth, I-I don't know how really to tell you this, but, umm, well the truth is Seth, that I am your sister, your twin sister to be exact." Seth was expecting anything other than that. Lillian couldn't be his sister, could she? Wouldn't he remember something like that? Lillian noticing his confusion decided to explain things.

"You probably forgot because we were so young when we separated and our life before we were separated was not a very good one, so you most likely suppressed the memories, pretended that they never happened to make life seem easier. And you underwent so much stress after we were separated that it most likely was not hard for you to just forget everything."

"I didn't forget everything Lillian, I didn't completely forget about you."

"Let's not talk about that, let's just get you out of here."

"No. I want to talk about it. I want to know everything about you, like what you are doing here and how you found me."

"That is a long story Seth, and you probably don't want to hear it all."

"I will be the judge of that." Lillian looked hesitant to tell Seth. "Please Lillian, please I want to know, I have gone too long not knowing the truth about a lot of things and I finally have a chance to have some light shed on my past. Please Lillian, don't take that chance away from me. I want to know your story and how I fit into it. Please." Lillian still looked hesitant to say anything. "If you tell me everything that you know, I will tell you everything about me. Okay?"

"Okay, but let me untie your hands first and then tell me where you want me to begin."

"Start at our birth and then go to present time."

"Okay, here it goes. We were born to Collette Rae Maze and Donald Mark Maze. I don't remember either of them, Graft told me their names and most of what I am about to tell you. Anyways, back to the story, our father died when we were really young. After he died our mother became an alcoholic. I don't know much of what happened next, only that Mom had a string of boyfriends until she met Graft. Graft was the only person that could put up with her for an extended period of time. Graft and Mom, well they got married, but Mom died not long after the wedding leaving Graft with full custody of us. Graft said that he couldn't handle both of us, that he couldn't afford to keep both of us, so he decided to keep you and give me up to one of his friends. I was given to a Russian man who is sort of the American equivalent to a mob boss. He treated me like part of the family, but I did a lot of bad things for him. I helped his crime ring survive in Russia and, before long, crime was the only thing that I knew. Eventually, though, the law caught up with the Russian mobster and he and every one of his employees were arrested. That is every employee, but me, was arrested. I had no place to go after that so I came up with the bright idea to go to America in search of you. I tracked down Graft because I thought that you would still be with him, but you weren't. I threatened Graft to tell me where you were, stupidly believing that if I found you, everything would be alright. Graft showed me the truth though. Graft told me that you had been adopted by a nice family when he was imprisoned for theft. He told me that this family cared about you and that they loved you. He told me that you did not remember me and that if I showed up at your door I would only ruin things because no family would want me after all the things I did in Russia. I knew that Graft was right and I did not want to ruin things for you so when Graft offered me a job as his assistant in crime, I took his offer. I had no where else to go and nothing else to do. This was my only option for Graft was right, who would want me after everything that I have done. I began to work for the man that had ruined our lives and I was back in the crime world. I gave up all hope of ever seeing you again, until Graft decided that he wanted to steal the Ghost and sell it on the black market. He wanted me to infiltrate your house, so I became Sammy and entered at your school in your grade. I became friends with you and was just going to find the whereabouts of the Ghost and steal it without you ever knowing that I was Lillian. That night at your house, I didn't mean to stab you. I was just going to throw the knife near you to show your bodyguard that I was serious and that I was a threat, but you walked right into the path of the knife when you panicked. I didn't obtain the Ghost that night and I guess Graft must have decided that I was taking too long. He decided, without my knowing, that he was going to take matters into his own hands. He kidnapped you and then tapped his ransom. I guess I was stupid to not ask any questions about what was in the package that I delivered to your house. I didn't think that Graft would hurt anyone, but when I got back to our hideout, I decided to do a background check on Graft. I had never bothered to do this because it did not matter before today. Anyways, I know what he did to and I'm sorry. I found out that he was keeping you here and found out what he did to you earlier. Graft is crazy if he thinks that I am going to go along with this scheme of his."

Seth absorbed all that Lillian had told him. He had gone so many years without knowing the truth and it took a while to take it all in. He had never imagined the truth to be something like this. He had a sister, a twin sister to be exact. And now Lillian was working for Graft, not knowing what a Monster Graft was and that worried him. He noticed that Lillian had begun to look nervous as Seth stayed silent.

"Did he ever, you know, hit you Lillian?"

"Who Graft?"

"Yeah."

"No, he never did, so I figured that he was just like that guy he gave me to in Russia." Tears began to leak out of Lillian's eyes and Seth made a move to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but Lillian, not wanting to get too attached to Seth, quickly stood up, cutting off Seth's attempt. It would be hard enough to have to leave him when Graft and she had to go to their next gig and Lillian did not want to make it harder for her or Seth.

"Come on Seth, we better get you back home."

"Don't you want to hear my story?"

"You will have to do it in the car on the way to your house. We have to leave before Graft gets back."

"You can drive? Aren't you a little too young?"

"I'm not too young to drive in Russia and besides as long as I don't get pulled over, no one will ever know that I am driving illegally."

"What if you do get pulled over?"

"I have a fake driver's license. These things are necessary when you work in the crime world." Lillian ashamed at the fact that she was a criminal and ashamed at the style of life she was forced to live turned her head towards the floor to avoid Seth's gaze and ushered her brother out of the door of his cell.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Lillian, wanting to get her brother to safety as soon as possible, took off at a fast pace towards her car, but when she looked behind her, she noticed that Seth was lagging behind and was nearly doubled over with pain.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Seth stubbornly said, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he doubled over with pain and fell to his knees.

"I would just let you stay here and rest for a while, but we have to get out of here before Graft gets back, so lean on me, then you can rest in the car."

Seth tried his best to walk on his own, but the pain, the stress, the exhaustion and the lack of food and water finally wore him down as he was forced to depend on Lillian to walk. It was a long, hard struggle, but they eventually made it to the car. Lillian helped Seth hobble into the car and then she got in the driver's seat and took off.

"Seth, call your bodyguard, tell him to meet you at the docks in 20 minutes."

"What's with you people and docks?"

"Just do it. Here, use my cell phone."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hello, Plummer residence, this is Zoe speaking." 

"Zoe, its Seth."

"Oh my God, Seth, are you okay? Where are you? How did you..."

"Zoe, can you get Shane?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"**SHANE!"**

"Zoe, I'm right here, you don't have to yell so loud. Now what is it?"

"It's Seth, he's on the phone."

"Seth, are you sure?"

"Yes." Shane took the phone from Zoe, eager to learn why the boy was calling.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Shane listen, I don't have much time to talk."

"What is it?"

"I managed to escape with the help of Lillian, will you meet us at the docks in 20 minutes?"

"Seth, what are you talking about?"

"Just meet me at the docks in 20 minutes, this isn't a trap and I'm not fooling you, so just be there. Oh, yeah, and Lillian says don't come with anyone outside of the immediate family."

"Seth…" Shane wanted to say more, but Seth hung up the phone. Be at the docks in 20 minutes, he could do that if it meant that Seth was coming home. Shane dialed the number of the principle so that she could watch the children while he was picking up Seth. He would bring Zoe with him, for Zoe would be someone that Seth was comfortable with.

"**ZOE!"**

**"YEAH!"**

"We're leaving as soon as Principle Fletcher gets here."

"Why?"

"We're going to the docks to get your brother."

* * *

"Seth, now you can tell me what happened to you after we were separated." 

"Well, it's not as interesting as your story, but here it goes. I lived with Graft for a couple years after the separation. Graft was rich at one time because of all the crime he did and got away with. I didn't steal for him; I was basically just there for him to have something to vent his frustrations on. Anyways, Graft decided to settle down in a house and we ended up being next door neighbors to the Plummers. Dad, I mean, Mr. Plummer was a top secret government scientist who worked with security systems…"

"Was, what do you mean was?"

"He died," Seth said sadly still feeling the pain from his adopted father's death.

"I'm sorry. Please continue your story."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Mr. Plummer knew that something fishy was going on in our house because Graft was running his schemes from the house and that is kind of hard not to notice. Mr. Plummer decided to find out if something was going on before he reported anything, so he took it on himself to befriend me to get inside our house. He was the only person who was nice to me and I began to trust him. He would invite me over for diner and he would let me help him with his experiments. He was the first person I trusted after you left me. Well, Mr. Plummer never found out if anything fishy was going on in the house because he found out that Graft was abusing me. He pressed charges and then petitioned the courts for custody of me and I have been living with the Plummers ever since. See, I told you that my story is not as interesting as yours."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what, it's not your fault. You didn't know and there wasn't anything you could have done to stop Graft had you been there." At this point, Lillian ran over a bump, and Seth was unable to hide a wince as the jolt brought the pain back to life. As much as he hated to admit it, Seth did not feel well. His chest was on fire, his back ached, his shoulder was sending agonizing pain down his side, and his head hurt so badly that he felt as though he were going to pass out from the pain. He knew that he was fading and that if he didn't lie down soon he would fall down and would be unable to get up. Because he was in such a fog, he barely registered that they had arrived at the docks and that Lillian had stopped and he was unaware that Lillian was talking to him.

"Seth!"

"What?"

"Stay with me. You don't look so hot."

"I don't feel so hot." Lillian didn't respond because of her guilt at her brother's injuries and because the Lieutenant arrived at the scene.

"Stay in the car, I will be right back."

Lillian walked out of the car and met the approaching Lieutenant.

"What do you want?" Shane growled at Lillian.

"I just want to return my brother to you for I know that you will take good care of him. I had no part in his kidnapping and regret that it happened, I merely wish to return Seth to you before something terrible happens to him that hasn't already happened."

"Okay, then let me take him and be gone," Shane said as he began to walk towards Lillian's vehicle.

"Wait, I need to talk to you first before I can let you leave."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Firstly, this by no means indicates that I will stop my attempts to steal the Ghost. I will not hurt my brother or his family to attain it, but I will not leave here before my job is done. Second, don't take Seth to the hospital. While he is in need of medical attention, a hospital is too dangerous for him because Graft is bribing someone that works at the hospital. You will have to make due with what you know and what you have available."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. No. Seth says he is fine, but he can barely walk, so don't let him fool you."

Shane walked over to Lillian's care and lifted Seth up. He began to walk towards the minivan, towards what he knew was safety for Seth, but halfway to the minivan Seth yelled out "WAIT."

"Lillian, come with us."

"I can't Seth."

"Why not?"

"I could never live the life that you do. I am a criminal, I steal, I lie, I constantly move from place to place. No one would ever want me living in their homes after what I have done, Seth. No one could ever care for me, knowing what kind of things I do for a living. So this is Goodbye Seth. This is goodbye forever. We are never going to see each other again for I have to get out of your life before I ruin things ever more. I love you Seth, but I can't come with you, not now and not ever. I'm sorry.Goodbye." With that Lillian hopped into her car and drove off. Seth vowed on that day, on that dock that he would see his sister again. Nothing was going to keep them separated.

* * *

Sorry that I have not updated recently, it has been a very busy week.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10 **

Shane knew from first hand experience that boy was badly injured and probably needed to go to a hospital, yet he refrained from going. The girl had told him to stay away from the hospital and he felt oddly compelled to trust her on the matter. She seemed to care a lot about Seth. Hadn't she called him her brother? Interesting, very interesting. Seth would have some explaining to do when they got back to the house.

Shane pulled up to the house. He had Zoe unlock the door as he went around to the other side of the car to pick Seth up. Seth offered no complaints to being carried and that worried the lieutenant. He carried Seth upstairs and set him on his bed, followed closely by Zoe.

"Zoe," he said.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"Do you guys have a med kit of some kind?"

"Actually, yes we do."

"Could you get it for me, as well as some paper towels and a bowl of water?"

"Yeah sure."

"Claire, you don't mind staying with the kids a bit longer while I patch Seth up."

"It's no problem; I should probably go check on the baby now." Principal Fletcher said noticing that Shane wanted to be alone with the boy.

"Seth, can you take off your shirt?"

"Okay." With some difficulty Seth managed to remove his shirt despite the pain that was radiating from his back and shoulder.

Shane could not help but grimace as he took in the state of the boy. Dozens of black and blue stripes and long crimson welts covered his back and the bandage placed over his shoulder wound had turned a bright red.

"I think I sprained my wrist."

"I'll take care of it."

Zoe entered the room carrying the requested medical bag and gasped at the sight of her brother. She hadn't seen her brother this badly beaten since he first came to live with them. She wanted to stay with her brother, but catching the look that Shane was giving her, Zoe knew that he wanted to be alone with Seth. It would be more comfortable for Seth to be alone with Shane than to be surrounded by people.

Shane first peeled the bandage off. Even though he was being as careful as possible, Shane still saw Seth flinch, so to take his mind off of the pain; Shane decided to start a conversation with the boy.

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"The girl. Who was she, why did she help you, why did she call you her brother?"

"Because I am her brother." Shane was shocked at this so Seth told him the whole story, starting with the events that happened in his dream and ending at present time while Shane took care of his injuries. The Lieutenant was just finishing wrapping the boy's ribs and the worst of the cuts and his back when Seth finished.

"Are you sure she is telling the truth, are you sure that she really is Lillian?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I won't let her get away this time Shane, I will see her again and this time she is not leaving."

"I have a feeling that you will see her again." Shane said remembering his previous conversation with Lillian.

* * *

"**YOU DID WHAT?"**

"I let him go. I will not let you hold my brother for ransom. I can not believe you would hurt him like that."

"I had to get my point across."

"Yes, but not that way."

"You stabbed him."

"That was on accident, you big jerk."

"Hey, I'm hurt."

"You should be."

"Lillian…"

"Don't worry, I will get you your precious Ghost, but I will not jeopardize the life of my brother or his family."

"That is not what I was going to ask you. Are you going to stay with him?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to stay here with your brother?"

"You know I can't."

Graft smiled at this knowing that he had Lillian under his complete control and he never even had to lay a finger on her like he had to with the boy to keep him under his power.

Lillian sulked off. How could he even ask her something like that? He knew that she would never try to be with her brother again. Lillian could never be forgiven for the crimes she committed in the past. She did miss her bother and wanted to be with him so badly, but she knew that this was not possible. She belonged to Graft now. No one could save her now, not even her brother. Her job is to get the Ghost and then skip town and nothing will stop her from doing this because once she is gone, Seth can forget about her and go on with his life.

* * *

Chapter 8 has been revised. I know the paragraph was long, but I didn't know how to shorten it, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears. And no this story is not done yet. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The End

**Chapter 11**

It had been a few days since Seth had returned home and he was recovering well. Everyone in the house was waiting hand and foot on him. He hadn't left his bed, except to go to the bathroom, since he got home. Seth, under any other circumstances would have enjoyed the special treatment, but not today. All he could think about was Lillian. Shane was almost 100 positive that he would see her again. He hoped that he was right, for the next time he saw her, he would not let her get away.

"**SETH!"**

"**WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS YELL SO LOUD?" **Shane yelled back.

"Because we're kids and that's what we do. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, Seth, it's time to go downstairs, Mom will be home soon."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Here let me help you," Shane said.

"I can make it down the stairs by myself you know."

"No you can't."

* * *

Lieutenant Shane Wolfe was sad, but oddly excited. He had discovered the whereabouts of the Ghost that morning and was excited, but with the discovery and the return of the children's mother, he would have to leave and that made him extremely sad. He did not want to leave these kids. 

"She's coming." Lulu said.

"Turn on the music."

"Mom's going to be so surprised."

* * *

When Julie Plummer entered the room, she was expecting anything, but the sound of the music and five well behaved children. 

"Welcome back Mom. I missed you." Seth said as he hugged his mother.

"I missed you too sweetheart," Julie replied. She knew all about the events that took place during her absence and was worried about her son's emotional state. He seemed to be handling it okay, but one could never tell with Seth, for he was always one to burry his emotions. She could feel the bandages through his shirt and once again felt guilty for leaving just as Shane felt guilty for not protecting the boy and he would feel guiltier by the days end for soon after Julie returned home, he would be starring at the face of a gun, with the Ghost in his hand, Julie and the children next to him, and unconscious Captain Bill Fawcett and an unconscious woman.

"Give me the Ghost." Mr. Chun said.

"Fine, see look, I'm walking forward with the Ghost," Shane said as he slowly walked forward. He dropped the Ghost near the duck and told the duck to bite Mr. Chun where it counted; the duck didn't listen to him though. However, Shane noticed that Claire was lurking in the bushes near by. He motioned with her eyes for her to strike and the former officer did not miss her mark as she single-handedly took down the potentially dangerous criminal. The three traitors were then arrested and taken away by the police. It was finally silent at the Plummer household and everyone believed that they were out of danger, but what they did not realize was that only one potential threat had been taken down that day, one more remained.

* * *

Lillian and Graft were close by when the Captain and the Chuns were arrested. They were waiting for the perfect time to strike and that time was now for the police had left and the Plummers were all outside with the Lieutenant and the Principle.

* * *

Seth Plummer nearly jumped out of his skin when two figures dressed all in black suddenly blocked their entrance into the house. Shane and Claire were immediately on guard, ready to fight the newest threat. Lillian and Graft were equally ready, but something stopped them… 

"**STOP!" **Seth yelled as loud as he could, hoping to stop the fight. Surprisingly it worked for Lillian immediately stopped her assault.

"Lillian, you don't have to do this. Please don't do this."

"Seth you don't understand…"

"Yes I do Lillian. You have to stop listening to Graft. He's lying to you, you can be forgiven, none of this is your fault, it's his," Seth said while pointing to Graft. "He doesn't care about you Lillian and you can't trust him, but I love you, I care about you and you canturst me when I tell you that everything you did in the past can be forgiven, for it was not your fault, Lillian. You were only a kid, you're still a kid, and you didn't know any better. You can still turn back, you can still be with me. You won't ruin my life by staying, Lillian. For the past few years, all I ever wanted was to see you again. Now that my dream has finally come true, I will not let you turn your back on me because I know that you want to stay with me too. Lillian, you don't have to listen to him anymore. Let yourself be free of him. It's not too late to change things."

Tears began to glisten in Lillian's eyes.

"He's right Lillian." Julie Plummer said. "You are not something that he can control anymore. I know this sounds corny, but listen to your heart. What is it telling you to do?"

At this point, Graft could tell from the look in Lillian's eyes that he had lost his control over Lillian, but he was not going to be taken down with her. With a sudden lunge he threw himself at Seth and pinned him against the wall. He wrapped his hands around the boy's throat and began to squeeze. Soon Seth was struggling to take in air.

Shane made a move to go help the boy, but Julie held him back wanting to see how Lillian would react to this. She reacted exactly as Julie expected she would.

"I told you not to hurt my brother, you sadistic pig!" And with that Lillian attacked Graft. She aimed a punch at his face. Instinctively, Graft ducked and in the process he let go of Seth who fell to the ground gasping for air. Graft was not going to be taken down by his young accomplice easily though. Every time she threw a punch he blocked it and every time that he threw a punch, she blocked it. Graft finally got the upper hand and forced Lillian back, but she was not going to loose this match. Just when he thought he had her, she turned around and did a back flip off of the tree. Graft now had his back to her and Lillian was able to place a kick to his back. Graft went sprawling to his knees and with another well-placed kick to his head, Graft was out cold. Lillian, for the first time was free. For the first time in a long time, the sun spared some rays for her. For the first time in a long time, she didn't listen to him; she listened to the part of her heart that could still love. For the first time in a long time, Lillian was happy. Graft was out ofher and her brother'slives indefinitely. There would be no more Monsters lurking in the dark corners of their minds. And after that day, there were six Plummer kids instead of five.

THE END

* * *

Thanks to evreyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. 


End file.
